


Sam's Imaginary Friend - Years Later

by EvanK17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Continuation, Continuation to fanfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanK17/pseuds/EvanK17
Summary: Based on the fic under the same name by LokiOdinson.Link:  https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072891What happens years after the fanfic when Sam and Hêlêl meet again.Read the fic before reading this or it won't make much sense.
Relationships: Lucifer & Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sam's Imaginary Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072891) by [LokiOdinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOdinson/pseuds/LokiOdinson). 



> This is gonna be terrible. I wrote it quickly at night after remembering about the fic and thinking it would be nice to read a part 2 of sorts. Here is it, don't expect too much. Not much work was put into it but I hope it somewhat meets your expectations.

Sam opened a book, looking for information about Lucifer so he could find a way to stop the apocalypse that was soon to come. He came across a sentence which made him frown with a fleeting feeling of uncertain nostalgia.

“As a name for the Devil, the more common meaning in English, ‘Lucifer’ is the rendering of the Hebrew word ‘Hêlêl’.” Sam stopped. The sense of déjà vu growing and spreading to his bones causing a headache. “I swear I’ve heard this name before. But where?” Sam questioned himself further, trying to recall. Although his further growing headache made him stop this process and continue to try and find further information in hopes of finding a hint that will allow him to prevent the Biblical apocalypse.

* * *

Sam dreamed. He dreamed of a man, a man he knew. He could not remember his name, but he was sure the dreams were memories.

_He sighed, but it caught in his throat with a jolt as he nearly jumped right out of his chair upon finding someone sat opposite him._

_"It's alright."_

_He hadn't heard the man sit down. Why was he sitting with the students anyway? The teachers ate in the staffroom. Then again, he wasn't dressed like a teacher, nor did he look like one. Well, Sam supposed teachers didn't really look like anything, but he didn't give the vibe of someone about to give you homework. He didn't give any kind of vibe that Sam had felt before, though he knew he should have maybe been disturbed by the way the man was looking at him. He wasn't._

_"Erm, hi," Sam said._

_The man smiled. "Hello, Sam. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come to you, but it's hard to get through."_

_Sam frowned, unsure what he meant. "Sorry?"_

_"Ssh," the man whispered, holding his finger to his lips. "It's okay. You don't have to speak aloud. I can hear your thoughts. I'm always listening for you, Sammy."_

_"What?" Sam heard giggling to his right, turning to find a group of girls on the next table laughing behind their hands at him._

_"He talks to himself," one hissed to her friends, before they laughed all the louder._

_Sam flushed and turned away, shoulders hunched._

_"Don't mind them, Sam," the man continued. "You are something more special than they could ever understand."_

_Sam stared fixedly down at the tabletop. "They can't see you," he whispered. "I'm going mad."_

_"No, Sam," the man insisted. "You're right they can't see me, but that's because I'm not here for them. I'm here for you."_

_Despite his efforts, his gaze slid upward to look at the man again. "Are you a ghost?" he said. He glanced at the salt on the table._

_The man smiled. "No. I'm a... projection. I'm sorry, Sam. I wish I could be here properly for you, but it's not time yet."_

Sam jolted awake from the dream- memory.

‘It’s alright.’

‘I’m always listening for you, Sammy.’

‘You are something more special than they could ever understand.’

‘I’m here for you.’

His words echoed in Sam’s head. He could not put a face to the voice, but he felt a strong sense of safety and relief alongside a feeling of sadness, and although he didn’t know who that was he knew they were close.

* * *

These dreams continued for nights until he got another sense of déjà vu while researching ways to stop Lucifer. He doesn’t know why, but the books he is reading- as well as many internet sources he can find put unnatural emphasis on the many names of Lucifer, as if some kind of answer lies there. But he knows them all by now: Lucifer, light-bringer, dawn-bringer, Satan, The Devil, morning star, Hêlêl- Sam stopped. The déjà vu induced headache coming back as if nagging at him to remember something. So, he put the pieces together, or at least he tried.

Could this be related to his dreams? Maybe.

Maybe he heard it somewhere and was just exaggerating? Possibly.

Maybe the man from his past-!? No. No way. There’s no way _Lucifer: The King of Hell_ was his childhood friend! He never them in the first place, not for a while anyway. At one point he sort of just gave up.

_“Are you a ghost?” he said. He glanced at the salt on the table._

_The man smiled. “No. I’m a… projection. I’m sorry, Sam. I wish I could be here properly for you, but it’s not time yet.”_

In some weird, twisted way and if you squinted then maybe- but only maybe could it make sense.

The headache returned and as it was already getting dark Sam decided for an early sleep tonight, however he did not expect what happened next.

As he fell asleep nothing felt out of place, everything under his eyelids seeming darker by the minute until the light from the outside world faded completely and he was assaulted by many memories at one- of the man whose name he has yet to learn-

 _‘Lucifer!!’ he tried calling out but the figure seemed to have no noticed him. The name felt wrong on his tounge. He tried a different one. ‘Satan!’ he called out embarrassed. Calling out Amove. ‘Hêlêl!!’ It felt right. Warm._ That’s it _. Sam thought in his dream, only know realising how much he can actually do. It nothing like the other dreams, where he only gets to watch a replay of his past, he can now interact as if he was really there. Sam suspected it is to help him remember on his own, he shook the thoughts away in fear of ending this experimental dream his brain provided._

_The man turned around to look at him. ‘What’s up, Sammy?” he asked. And then he laughed. ‘Are you that bored without me? Don’t worry, I’m always there for you. Not long now.’ Hêlêl- Lucifer, or whatever he wanted to be called. ‘Oh don’t cry.’ He- Lucifer as Sam decided to refer to him as- laughed a small pitying laugh, and only then Sam realised there were tears on his cheeks. He was no longer an adult- he was a boy again, but he didn’t mind. Lucifer embraced him and put Sam’s head against his chest. ‘Shh.’ He said, lightly kissing the top of Sam’s way in a caring way. ‘We’ll meet again- soon.’ He added hushed, as if someone might overhear and tear them apart, Sam realised why he was crying right then and there. He felt whole again._

Sam woke up still feeling warm from the embrace, his clouded vision confused him and he tried to blink it away, wetness invaded his cheeks as he rubbed them- they were already wet, _‘I must have cried in my sleep_ ’ he thought.

He looked around in search for Dean with his now-functioning vision and noticed his brother sleeping on his bed next to his in the motel room they booked into a few nights previous.

* * *

A few days later, in the evening after they finished the hunt and just killed a bunch of vamps they saw a man leaning on the hood of the Impala, as if waiting for them even thought the boys did not recognise him. _At first._

Sam’s eyes widened with momentary recognition. Then seemingly out of nowhere he went towards the man and hugged him tightly as if they haven’t seen each other in eons. “I’m so glad to see you.” Sam said.

“I thought you’d have forgotten about me, Sammy.” He replied. Standing up, a foot away from the black Impala, and returning Sam’s hug. His face was slightly wrinkled and bruised, as if he wore a wrinkly suit with wine stains on it. He had short blonde hair, his eyes were dark with mystery, blue but secretive beyond the depths of their colour. He wore a green T-shirt with a blue flannel on top, all buttons undone and dark jeans reaching past his ankles.

“Who the hell are you?” Dean shouted confused. Looking between the stranger and his brother.

“Did Sammy not tell you about me?” Lucifer asked with fake hurt in his voice.

“Oh, come on. You know I did, but no one would believe me. However, I see you’ve upgraded from projection.” Sam said with a laugh. Dean stood confused as hell on the side watching their exchange with the rare interjection.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Dean asked yet his outburst went unheard.

“And that feels way better, believe me. Though hanging out with you back then wasn’t all that boring.” Lucifer said with a smile and stared longing as if they were to not see each other for another century. Noticing his stare Sam came closer and grabbed Lucifer’s hands into his own and stared deep into his eyes.

“I want you to know my mind hasn’t changed, my answer hasn’t changed.” Dean looked even more confused and frustrated at the heartfelt exchange while Lucifer’s whole aura lightened into something angelic after a few brief seconds of surprise. He pulled Sam into another hug and this time buried his face in Sam’s hair enjoying its smell as tears threatened to come out of his eyes.

“Will you finally answer me? Who- The Hell- Are you?” Dean shouted at them and after a moment they stepped back, still in each other’s embrace, far from each other enough so both could rotate their heads, then the man smiled.

“My name… is Lucifer.” He finished.

THE END


	2. Another version OwO?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate version to the continuation of the fanfic. Better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very shocked and surprised to find this, it's not going to be finished probably but I just thought I'd share this cause it's just better overall. Maybe the plot is different but it's better written. 
> 
> This was written like 2 or 3 months ago.

The moment the gates of hell were opened, and the Apocalypse officially begun, Sam could feel that ubiquitous feeling of nostalgia. He could never put his finger on it; and it made him more uncomfortable day by day until that one fateful night.

\- - -

  


It is a dream, unrecognised by Sam himself. He dreams of his late fiancé lying in bed in front of him, in their motel room. She wears her white nightgown; her blonde hair beautifully sprinkles across the pillow.

“So, this is your life now?” Jessica asks Sam who is leaning over her laying on the other side of the bed, he looks at her longingly as he participates in the conversation. “You can just live forever with your head buried in the sand?” She caresses Sam’s chin delicately as he leans into the touch he misses greatly.

“I love you Jess.” Is Sam’s only reply before he gets up to sit on the bed, his back facing Jess for he does not want her to see his pained expression. “God knows how much I miss you too… but you’re wrong: people can change, there is reason for hope.”

Jessica caresses the side of his face, still sitting behind him she places the stands of hair back behind his ear as she speaks to him. “No Sam. There isn’t.” She puts her palm on his shoulder as he basks in her presence, the longing visible in his aura- for the love of his life as he longed for his only ever friend all these years ago. She morphs into a man, currently vessel to the Devil himself, Lucifer, although Sam does not yet know him as Helel, so unlike you. ”That girl whose home I destroyed still laughs at those who seem homeless.” This male voice echoed through Sam’s head until he woke up startled in a motel room with no Dean sleeping in the bed next to him, there being no bed next to him since they went their own ways.

“What girl?” Sam asks himself quietly. He tries to remember any girl he could that had her house destroyed, he said she is still laughing at homeless people so she must have before, whenever Sam met her. Racking his brain Sam tries to think of any mean girl that had her home destroyed yet he couldn’t think of anyone so Sam decides he’ll go for a run to clear his mind and get some blood to his brain so he can think at all, but not before a nice cup of coffee.

Running and having all that blood go to your brain really helps to think, yet he still isn’t able to remember a name or any detail for that matter. Because of that Sam decided to go back to his motel room and get some breakfast finally. Just as he steps through the door frame a name pops into his head out of seemingly nowhere and he says it maybe a tad too loudly. “Lydia McCoy!” That confuses Sam. He cannot remember anyone by that name, and he doubts he ever met her but now he has a name to search and he can narrow his search down from the whole country to just a house being destroyed belonging to the parents of Lydia McCoy.

After some hacking and reading news reports he finally narrowed his findings down to a Luke and Kate McCoy whose house mysteriously collapsed over 20 years ago. That must have been what the voice meant. Ha. Look at him. Chasing some sentence, he heard in his dream like a wild goose, all that’s left to portray him as completely insane is for him to start talking to himself. Like he did when he was a kid. Now back to the case. If you could call it that.

\- - -

  


Turns out that there was nothing wrong with the house the girl was living in at all. It was modern. No architectural faults. Completely nothing that could suggest this could happen to this house, especially this house. It was nearly brand new, newly bought too, the McCoy family only bought the house two months prior to the crumble so that Lydia can start middle school, huh, back then at the time of the accident she would be around the same age as Sam, they could probably fit into the same grade. What connection could he have to this accident? Could he have any at all.? He could check if he, Dean and their dad stayed in a motel near at the time the accident took place… it would take only a minute… And Bingo! They did and based on their age Sam can safely assume their dad also sent them to school, to get their education. That means there is an even greater possibility that he went to the same Middle School as Lydia. Checking where she lives now it is a possibly pleasant surprise to read she lives in the town Sam is staying in, no harm would come from going to ask some questions. Thankfully he hasn’t burned all of his fake ID’s yet. And you would’ve thought he’d have done that already, wanting to start a new life. As Keith, nevertheless.

\- - -

  


Knocking on Lydia’s door Sam feels a tinge of unease, as if he was going to meet an old bully with the fear of them recognising him. But he doesn’t even know her. When she opens the door Sam is met with a sense of déjà vu, he’s seen her before but isn’t 100% sure where, maybe they truly went to Middle school together? He couldn’t know for now.

“Are you Lydia McCoy?” Sam asks reaching into his pocket for the FBI badge.

“Yes, who’s asking?” Lydia replies with a look that makes you think she’s just a normal adult, and the niceness in her voice makes you question what changed since she was a kid.

“Agent Rizer, FBI. I wanted to talk to you about that house in Maryland that you lived in for a few months with your family before it collapsed.” He replied, keeping his eyes on her so she’ll grant him entry, this trick worked with countless others so for no reason should it fail with her.

“Of course, come in.” _It worked_ , Sam thought as he stepped through the entry into the house. He looked around and saw many expensive-looking decorations, the whole way to the living room, though the room itself seems to be the most heavily decorated room out of all he’s seen so far. “So, what questions do you have detective?” She asked politely.

“First off, did you notice any weird things happening the days before the accident, sulphur smell, lights flickering, cold spots in the house?”

“Why would I? No. This house was brand new, my Dad bought it just two months before, there was nothing wrong with it.” She answered frantically.

“Do you mind telling me what you did that day?”

“I went to school as usual, hung out with my friends, then went home and it happened a few hours later.” She answered panicked.

“Did anything happen on the way home? Please try to remember. Anything you can. Any details.”

“I think- there was this guy, a boy. We went to school together, I laughed at him because he was wearing baggy clothes, clearly gotten them from an older sibling or God knows where. After our house fell, because we jut spent our money on vacation tickets we had no money to buy ourselves a good house, so we had to live in one of these rodent-filled motels, oh! They were just horrible.

“Do you remember the name of that boy, by any chance?” Sam asked hopefully trying to confirm his theory. That maybe it was-

“Sam Winchester.”


End file.
